Naruto Rasengan Chronicals
by ZElgaidio
Summary: A naruto story after the timeskip and supporst a theroy on Kakashi's past and this is book 1 of the series I'll create so come and read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1: the dream

Naruto Rasengan Chronicles Book one: kakashi's part 

Part one of the series called Naruto Rasegan chronicles

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and this is just a fanfic with no profit

Chapter one: The Dream

There was weird vision going in front of the eyes of one grey haired ninja. The first one was of a boy about twelve with black hair and goggles disappearing, then a young adult with yellow hair evaporating in front of his eyes. He blinked once and saw one purple hair medic ninja; she flashed once black and ran away from his site.

At the same moment as the vision a blonde hair ninja walked towards a large village. An old looking man was behind him; this man had white hair and wore a red top. "How exited are you Naruto about seeing your old friends" The old man said. The blonde looked at him, "As ready as you are when you want to research Jirya," Naruto smiled at Jirya and nodded. They kept silent as they headed towards the village they had missed so much. When they hit the gates two guard ninja looked at them.

"Who are you, and what business do you have in Konoho?" The guards didn't like them they were suspicious although they wore leaf headbands.

Naruto turned at them and shouted at their faces, "It's me the future Hokage Naruto and his temporary teacher ero-senin." He pouted how these two could not know, the number one loudest ninja in konoho. The ninja's looked at Naruto, wow he's grown, they thought. "Come in to the village, Jirya-sama and naruto-kun," They said in a united tone.

The grey haired ninja awoke; he had heard his name being called by a female. He thought it was Rin but knew it was Sakura. "Come on Kakashi-sensi Naruto is back today we should meet him," the girl laughed. Sakura reminded Kakashi of his long lost friend Rin, he smiled to himself as he got out of his bed and headed towards the front door.

Naruto was walking around town; it was nostalgic that nothing had changed apart from the Hokage Mountain. The difference in the mountain was that there was the fifth Hokage's face old granny Tsunade. Naruto looked around for people he knew no one from his genin generation was there. He looked down that no one remembered the time he would come back to konoho after a two and half years training. Suddenly out of the blue a pink haired ninja jumped into site, she gasped, "Naruto wow you've grown in more ways than one." She hadn't finished her sentence when Kakashi jumped into view. "My blonde student your back, Do you have a present for me," He smiled Naruto was back and soon he would be complete with his team although they may not like the change in it.

Naruto looked at kakashi's tired eye, something was wrong and he knew, Naruto smiled as reached into his pocket and pulled out a book. "Here you go Kakashi part of your favourite series," Naruto shouted at the copy Nin. Kakashi looked he couldn't believe it the new Icha Icha paradise book. "Thanks Naruto you're a real student." Kakashi laughed at the look on his face when he said student, it made him laugh on the inside.

Tsunade had been informed Naruto had returned she was getting ready to argue with Naruto because of the changes in team7 but just bear with him and it will be fine she thought over and over again.

Naruto had been looking at kakashi's worried face what was wrong naruto couldn't tell. Kakashi looked at Naruto; he had to tell him, "Ahem Naruto a change has been made to team 7." Kakashi waited to here from Naruto in total rage but nothing was there. Kakashi looked again at naruto, he was different, had he really grown up. Naruto looked at sensei and said in a glum voice, "What is it Kakashi, spit it out I couldn't be more ready."

Kakashi looked at Naruto seriousness something he had never seen outside an important mission. Sakura noticed this too; she started to admire the new Naruto and started to blush unknowingly. "Well Tsunade wants two med-nins on the team so we are adding a Med-Nin you should know, it's Hyuga Hinata and also the strategist that must be added and that's Shikamaru."

Naruto smiled "where do we meet them, I can't wait to see the lazy Chunin and the Hyuga heir. Let's go now Sakura."

Sakura looked at Naruto, "You better make it the Lazy jounin and the second best Medic-nin Chunin, Naruto you are the only one from our generation of genin not to be a chunin or higher." She laughed at the remark but thought of the lie she had just told, there was another, the Uchiha survivor but she hated mentioning him ever since that incident two and a half years ago.

"What the hell, how can I the great Naruto not automatically be a chunin because I could defeat the old kage with my sexy jutsu." Just then Sakura had punched him nearly knocking him out cold. She grabbed him "I thought you had grown up but guess your still then loudest ninja ooo mighty Naruto." Kakashi glanced at Sakura and hear hit, he knew now why he didn't provoke her. Kakashi felt his vision again and Rin his only team mate not dead but he couldn't call her that anymore.

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi hurried to the Kage's office hoping to from there new team. They had reached the office and Tsunade had heard them. "Hello Tsunade did you miss me the great Naruto." She looked at the blonde and smiled, he was still alive that was excellent, Hinata was in the office and blushed, she had missed Naruto her true love a lot. Naruto looked at her, wow she's looks better with her new look. Hinata now wore shorts that where short, she had left her legs expose and was wearing a white shirt that w son her skin and she still had here Hyuga clan crest on a jacket she wore open.

"How troublesome you again," shikamru looked at naruto with bored eyes. Shikamaru hadn't changed at all except for growth. "How nostalgic Shikamru same quote same clothes." Naruto laughed his new team looked great.

In a dark place lit only by a candle lay to figures in the darkness one was too much in the dark to see while the other was only visible due to her hair. It was purple and glowing marks emitted from her check. Her hands where glowing reddish green, she had an evil grin. "Make Naruto have the chance of joining us and being a powerful member of Akutusi, if he declines bring him here and well make sure he agrees. Also if the copy-nin gets in your way kill him," The dark figure rose up. The purpled hair figured replied "Master I can't he's special."

"I don't care if he's the Hokage take him down or your out."

The purple haired figure spoke in a voice with no emotion, "Then master it shall be his demise if he meddles in our affairs."

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter please review with constructive criticism or what I should keep doing, thank you for reading my first chapter of a series of stories.

Next chapter includes

"Join us Naruto, you will have the ultimate power."

"Naruto nooooooooo," A girl shouted


	2. Chapter 2: The three betrayls

Chapter 2: The Three Betrayals

Naruto looked at his new team with a depressed look. Sakura saw this look, it was the look for there old friend now foe. Kakashi saw and new the look it was hard to bear with a dead friend but it is worse if the friend is dead hearted, he smirked into himself and knew the pain. Hinata looked at Naruto and felt a sort of wave of pain, she looked at him, Naruto-kun how I missed you, she smiled to Naruto and he did it back.

Naruto looked at the Hokage, "so Tsunade-sama what is our first mission," He was a little happy with his new team. Tsunade looked at him scared by his attitude towards her, where were the granny Tsunade and the severe shouting about his courage, Damn that Sasuke bastard. He had drained Naruto's prankster emotion ever since the battle at the Valley of the End. She looked at Naruto who suddenly popped a grin and shouted, "Hurry up Granny-Tsunade."

A dark figured was talking to a woman; she just looked at him and said nothing musing over the copy cat ninja soon to be doom. The dark figure looked at the woman "You'll have a three man team with you on this mission okay, don't screw about that damn copycat."

"Yes sensei but who is in my team."

"Your so impatient, the team your in is with the new member Hyuga Samate and the person who wants the Kyuubi the most, Uchiha Itachi."

She looked to her right to feel white empty eyes stare at her and also the odd presence of a deadly force.

"As long as I fight Kakashi, I need to severe an old bond."

Uchiha Itachi grunted and the Hyuga looked down at a crystal he held and kept to himself.

"You guys are a drag; this is going to be boring"

They all looked at each other and left in a flash, leaving no evidence of there visit behind.

Naruto was still looking at the card the Hokage gave them. What a stupid mission he thought, it's not needed. He looked at all his team ranging from Hinata to Kakashi. So guys what's there to introduce I mean we all know each other very well. Kakashi hid the faint scowl because nobody in the team knew about the demon but it was good to keep it quite. Shikamaru looked at his team and only of them shouted out to his annoyance, "How troublesome ehh." Hinata looked at Naruto hoping he would not ask her any question about what happened in the space and time he was gone for.

"Hinata I bet you learned new Byukagen moves," Naruto winked at the sentence he just said.

She just stared at him and whispered, "Yes but there all medical."

Another nostalgic scene just happened. Naruto asked Hinata to speak up. She would go read and Naruto checked for fevers and later that minute she was out cold.

Sakura looked at Hinata and remembered the confession she had told only Sakura at the medical practice, as they were almost equal in med-nin but Sakura had a little bit better chakra control. She had told Sakura about her love of Naruto. Sakura knew it was truth but how far did it go.

Suddenly the Hokage appeared in front of the team "Akutuski have been spotted all of you will go on the mission to protect our client from there harm, he is from the star village." She was in a hurry and only gave the mission card and left at once with a panicking footsteps, survive Naruto please. Naruto looked at the card to see his old friend on a mission. "Let's go guys," he shouted with enthusiasm.

They were getting ready. They had all packed there bags and where waiting for Kakashi. He always late, so they new to plan at least an hour early just in case Kakashi was an hour late. Naruto looked at the leaf sign then remembered Sasuke headband that had been scratched and was taken by Sasuke, The mark of a missing-nin, Sasuke had been a dear friend but Naruto had a feeling he was going to see the reason of Sasuke betrayal today.

Out of nowhere leaves swirled and there appeared Kakashi in his usual style although he put goggles on making his see able eye even more hidden than it was. Naruto looked at his sensei and didn't understand but shrugged his shoulders and ran towards the hills and shouted "Let the mission begin."

Hinata looked at him admirably and followed with the map knowing Naruto couldn't lead with out it. Sakura and Shikamaru smiled at the old Naruto resurface, Kakashi could only smile under his mask.

Akatusuki were speeding to the hidden village of stars, they could feel there hoax mission would lure them in. The woman out of the three of them smiled. She knew that it was going to be hard to convince Kakashi and Naruto to join them. The other three where a nascence and she new each member of her team had a different fight. She looked Itachi would take Naruto while she dealt with the copy cat Nin. The Hyuga would destroy his own flesh and blood and the other two of Naruto's team, would be easily destroyed even if they tried to outnumber them 2 to 1. She smiled to herself, Kakashi if you could only see me now, I'm the leader for a change and ever since you got that eye you were stronger but now I have a trick up my sleeve. She automatically pulled a special glove from her sleeve.

They kept walking hoping not to use too much chakra. They would soon be at the borders of the bear country and there they could reach the star village. Kakashi felt another presence; he thought it would be the mission client who was the new Kage of the little village. Little did the team know who they would encounter? Suddenly Naruto went all red and blushed immensely, nobody noticed but he blushed from seeing Hinata's back it was smooth he wanted to touch it. He looked away and decided to go into sub consciousness to talk to Kyuubi; he wanted to get bitched anyway before meeting the Kage. He unexpectedly he felt a dark presence and looked up to see the seal and the cage with two eyes staring out.

**What do you want brat where are not fighting.** Kyuubi growled in a low tone.

_I just wanted a common conversation with my visitor in my mind._

Naruto smirked to himself he liked annoying Kyuubi; it was payback for the kyuubi attack on Konoho.

**You're the visitor here and no im not that annoyed at your silly pranks but can I go outside when you are in danger.**

The kyuubi shouted mentally.

Naruto looked at him with an annoyed smirk

_Ohh… You want out but you can't because I can control myself now with three tails and you can't go higher._

**That's what you think you small stupid genin. **

Naruto wanted it to go on but was called to reality by kakashi's pat on the back.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and scowled. He eyed Kakashi with an eye that matched Obito; Kakashi smiled and winced at the mention of the name mentally.

Hinata looked at Naruto and blushed again, hoping she could show him her new skills. He would be so impressed and he will hug me and kiss me, whoops there goes my Naruto-like mind. Hinata didn't know but she had another ego one that couldn't be awakened. She always ignored the signals for dates in the past years waiting for her courage to rise and ask Naruto to be her love. She had even impressed her dad but so had Hanabi and they where constantly competing for his attention.

Shikamaru had one thought through his mind and that was the mission card they received, they seemed what a trap for Naruto but he didn't why anybody wanted Naruto captured. It was troublesome to think about something with no solution with current information.

Sakura looked at Naruto and wondered what was within him. She had seen him in action a couple of times, his eyes would go read and red chakra would emit from his body. He also had a rapid heal rate. She wanted to know what it was.

"Naruto… do you have a bloodline limit," Sakura looked at Naruto sadly remembering a time she would ignore Naruto.

"Sakura... I don't know if I do because I never met my family."

She looked at him and saw he was hurt and she let tear drop. "Sorry Naruto what a stupid question."

Naruto looked at Sakura, he knew one day he would tell her about Kyuubi but something ticked inside him. I will tell her once Akutuski attack; he looked at all his friends and smiled at them. "Guys lets get ready for crossing the border." They all looked at Naruto change of mood and all laughed while they got the equipment ready for the bridge.

Naruto looked at his friends and thought quietly to himself, I wont let you get hurt none of you it's a promise, Hinata looked at Naruto's burdened mind and slowly cried in the inside feeling his pain of loneliness.

Kakashi looked at the interaction of his new team and new he would one day he will accept Rin's choice. He looked down at the ropes and the wood which would help them cross, when suddenly they heard a cry from 10 miles. Naruto's instinct was turned on and he rushed to the scene followed by every one at full pace.

The three akutuski where waiting for the other opposing ninja's to appear, they hadn't hurt anyone but there was a star member under Itachi's genjutsu of mankeyukagen sharingan. The woman of three smiled as she felt them approach.

They kept speeding every one tense from the sudden scream and all of them knew that it was probably a dangerous situation because; as Sakura pointed out that the scream was from a person feeling ultimate pain from a genjutsu, Kakashi felt that dreaded chakra, the one from the hardest opponent he had fought.

The three got ready for the ambush plan and slowly walked to there place, like actors taking part in a play. Naruto felt strange like he wanted to destroy all who opposed him.

_Damn you, bastard of a fox_.

**That was hurtful.** The fox was grinning; **I was only trying to protect your friends because I can still influence your young mind.**

_You made me nearly kill Sasuke, how can I trust you now. _

**This time your friends are helping you, not trying to kill you with an assassination move and also trying to gain power you idiot.**

Naruto knew he had lost the mind battle this time and slowly smirked,_ you'll get your play time but not now._

**Ohh… Can't wait for it**

The foxed howled in a triumphed tone

Naruto suddenly homed into the surroundings as the reached the clearing and looked around. All they saw was a Star village ninja crying and almost fainting from a genjutsu. On closer inspection Naruto knew who was but before he could say anything, Hinata and Sakura were grabbed by two people and were under threat.

The women of the three evil members walked out and smirked "Now now… Naruto will let them go just join Akutsuki that's all we ask."

"Now way bitch," Naruto shouted in an annoyed tone.

"Now Naruto please don't call me that, call me by my proper name."

"How would I know your name?"

"Ask your copycat friend," She smiled as she looked upon her old team mate.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and looked at her and said in a voice mixed with happiness and anger.

"Rin stop this now you said you would leave me alone, I can't believe it that's another promise you've broken."

"Kakashi, you broke your fair share, I mean your broke his last wish."

Kakashi looked at her with murderous content "How dare you ever disrespect Obito, I will knock you unconscious in one move."

"Kakashi that is so out of character, you're not meant to show emotions in battle, anyways Naruto will give you one last chance."

Sakura felt helpless in her captors hands, she looked at him and saw something that made her go mad, it was the sharingan and the only other person apart from Sasuke and Kakashi who has it is Itachi, Hinata smiled "Time for my new move, Eight trigrams reverse medic chakra." Suddenly Hinata activated byukagen and started to move her hands around her captors arm.

Suddenly her captor screamed as he felt a million cuts reform on his skin, he let go and Hinata was free. Sakura was still trapped but suddenly was turned to a log.

"I was sure it was a fake, we'll this should test my power." Itachi smiled at the last sentence.

Naruto looked at the Akutuski members and shouted, "Bastards I'll get my revenge on you people because you hurt those close to me."

Naruto's pupils turned blood read and the marks on his face became very thick. He went on all fours as two red chakra tails emerged. He ran straight at Itachi with immense speed. He shouted as chakra gathered in his hand, "Rasengan."

Well sorry to end on such a big cliff hanger but it had to be done

Well review review review and criticism is welcome

Also what would you like better, a sakunaruhina triangle or just a naruhina and also any other couples that would fit in please say.

See you all next time

Next chapter preview

"Time to unleash my blood line," Rin pronounced as kakashi revealed his hidden eye.

Byukagen against Byukagen.

Super strength and strategy team up.

The perfect package for action


	3. Chapter 3: Bloodline vs Bloodline

Chapter 3: Bloodline vs. Bloodline

The Akutuski member looked at the boy who had just transformed completely and was charging at him. He smiled and his eyes turned a deep reddish colour with pupils connected to a windmill shape that looked empty and dark.

Naruto kept charging at what now looked like a blur at his current form. _Damn_, he thought, _I can barely keep my mind open even with only two tails, this isn't going so good._

Rin looked at Kakashi and smiled that he had his bloodline out, time to show hers. "Kakashi, I'll show you a new technique," she looked at him with no emotion as the line was repeated.

She slowly reached for her sleeve that was hidden by here Akutuski robe. She slowly put on the gloves in the sleeve and around her hand the chakra aurora was blood red.

She looked at Kakashi with murderous content and charged at him with all her might. Kakashi looked at she came closer and closer to him and stood still waiting for the attack. She grabbed his hand and spun it slicing it with the red aurora. Kakashi felt a surge of pain as the aurora hit him. She looked at him and withdrew his sleeve and he saw exactly what she had done, there where about a thousand cuts forming on his hand. She had just done what Hinata had done. The reverse of the medic ability of healing, it reformed cuts and caused pain to the opponent.

Hinata looked at the dark figure in front of her with the Hyuga eyes she had on. He looked back and took of the robe he had. The visible clothing he had made Hinata freeze. The man was there and was wearing the cloths a main branch Hyuga would wear, there was a black shirt with the ying-yang sign on it and trousers that had a leaf headband added on like a weight and last not least the most important a jacket like hers with the tear drop flame sign symbolizing Hyuga power.

"My name is Hyuga Samate and I'm sorry to say but I hate my own clan."

"I don't care if you're a family member or not I shall defend Naruto-kun!" Hinata defined a reply to his abrupt comment.

She stood in her defensive position and got ready to retaliate with her best move.

"Stay out of this we only want the monster kid"

"That's it I will have to kill you for calling Naruto a monster."

"Kid you can't beat me I know all your moves Hyuga."

"I can't lose to a traitor, Byukagen."

Her eyes now turned from a deep white to a determined white with black markings like a mesh, her veins near her eye bulged up bringing blood to the eyes.

Samate looked at her surprised and knew she was meaning to attack him so he got ready to defend.

Naruto was getting closer to Itachi and just went all out and shouted "Rasengan, die Itachi." The blue spiral ball of Chakra hit Itachi and for a moment he looked in pain but he started laughing.

"Fool your going to feel deaths doors right now, Myukagen Sharingan."

"Damn," shouted Naruto as he fell into a world with no colours except a very dark shed of red, almost hard blood looking. Itachi watched waiting for the scream but it didn't surface. There was something weird with the blonde kid. Naruto started to laugh as he held Itachi and two more tails of red aurora and he laughed crazily.

"You see Uchiha now you put the kid in a trance I can use his body fully, and for trying to capture me take this, rasengan."

This time the sphere was a dark red colour and hit the Uchiha in the stomach ripping some muscles externally and internally and sent him flying into a rock 50 meters away.

Hinata looked at him and said "you're in my zone time for the move a practiced, 256 palm strike."

"Damn, you are good for a kid, 256 palm strike."

The two Hyugas matched each palm with another palm, it was intense and all you could see is blurs meeting because of the speed of the two.

Rin looked at Kakashi's pain and wanted to stop but she wanted to prove that she was as powerful as him.

"I'm not going to fight you Rin, I promised, that I would let anything harm you and that includes me." Kakashi winced maybe he couldn't change her.

"You will die just like him then you fool protecting your friends."

Kakashi wanted to punch her and destroy her for that one comment.

Rin attacked Kakashi again and this time on his chest. The pain was unbearable Kakashi went to his feet and started to spasm.

Naruto looked at the strange world he was in and knew it was an illusionary genjutsu. He hoped the Kyuubi wasn't going crazy with a free body.

Hinata was sweating and she was loosing the match to match palms because she was a fraction of a second slower.

"An opening Juuken," shouted Hinata as she thrust her palm into Samate chest. He fell done in pain as he felt his heart tighten.

"You're a good heir but I'm stronger still and I'll have to kill you at such a young age." He focused his chakra into his eyes and shouted "Mesh Byukagen."

His eyes gazed at Hinata and she began to feel chakra depletion she slowly fell to the ground unconscious.

Naruto looked at Itachi who got up and smiled "Once we have you we'll be unstoppable, and you and the blonde will be slaves to us."

"You wish you can't even touch me."

Itachi looked worried he only could use the hidden techniques but the Kyuubi was to strong controlling the blonde's body and he only could have a limited usage of these jutsus. He looked at his team mates who were winning naturally and just eyed the monstrous transformation of what the kid had gone through.

Rin looked at Kakashi and wondered why he wasn't fighting back.

"Come on attack me or are you just a cry baby like our old friend."

"Don't speak like that about Obito or I will have to break on promise, please reconsider Rin."

"I'm not the old weak Rin who would reconsider every thing and wait behind the lines for back up or the one depended on you and Obito." A tear fell down Rin's face as she remembered the boy and mentioned his name.

"Its better this way, medic reverse a thousand years of remembrance."

Kakashi winced as he felt all wounds in his past 20 years reform even those painful memories were returning. Kakashi broke into a sobbing lump as he saw the death of Obito. It flashed every second and all he could feel the pain from the memories and not wounds.

Naruto noticed and ran straight at Rin seeing Itachi in his way.

"Get away Itachi or I'll kill you and only one Uchiha will live."

"Try me blonde and I know it is you, not the fox even with your dark Chakra."

"Get out or I will use it."

"What will you use your punny rasengan but I have my own move, Fire style hanging ball of doom!"

Fire gathered into Itachi hand and he focused more as the ball got larger and larger until it hit Naruto and he was engulfed.

"No Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she charged at the boy.

"I better help Hinata, what a troublesome situation," Shikamru said as he got closer to the other Hyuga.

Kakashi looked at Rin and said "Guess you have changed and I will have to teach you a lesson about friends and promises."

He used a lot of hand signs in that minute and shouted, "Fire style, phoenix fire flower jutsu."

A fire flowered flew from his mouth and hit Rin doing immense damage. She laughed and smiled at him, "Now we really are fighting and I'll just show you why I'm stronger."

Shikamaru analysed the Hyuga and knew what to do, it was perfect he who is a long range fighter while the other was short so no hits would be landed on the Nara today

"Give up now then we don't have to do troublesome things." Shikamaru pronounced

"I'll surprise you more than you think."

The Hyuga now looked at the Nara and then Shikamaru slowly felt power draining he felt weak but how?

Itachi only blinked a second when a pink girl came straight at him, Fool, he thought silently as he grabbed her hand and through her into the fire when something happened. She flew towards it and then it disappeared and you could only see the blonde with his top half of clothes ripped and sweat was forming, he had performed some sort of water technique but how?

Shikamaru watched as his shadow creped up on the Hyuga in silence but he couldn't do it for long because every time he looked at the Hyuga he felt Chakra being sapped and he was feeling even wheezier. The Hyuga laughed and jumped away from Shikamaru shadow.

"Nara I know all your powers and weaknesses I was in the same team as your uncle now that I remember."

"I don't care if you know my mum you'll have to get close to me if you want to beat me now."

"No I don't my eyes have already seen your chakra meaning its now sapping."

"What do you mean?"

"Why should I tell you when Hinata knows she has a very low stage of it I'm amazed at her progress."

"Sorry Shikamaru." Hinata looked at him and started to get up and look at the enemy and opened her Byukagen to her full.

Naruto looked at Itachi and shouted, "Look up bastard."

Up above Naruto stood the biggest frog ever and it held a hand seal for a water style jutsu.

"Damn you monster, your friends will abandon you now I assume."

"What do you mean mass murderer."

"Fools do you all know that Naruto is the host of the Kyuubi, he is the reason that konoho nearly was destroyed just leave him to us and we'll take care of the fox."

Naruto looked at his friends terrified looks and hung his head in despair and was in a position of surrender when. Sakura shouted "You're the bigger monster Naruto is a hero and saviour not a tool."

Every one looked at Naruto even Kakashi and smiled at him. He then turned to Rin and shouted in her face with a voice seemed to be a Kakashi and Obito combination, "That's true friendship you traitorous bitch, Raikiri."

"What?"

Rin stood in her place as she saw Kakashi and an essence of Obito she let out a tear as she accepted her death. The glowing lightning hand came closer to the girl.

"Rin you still have a chance to leave them and come to Konoho and fix what you have done wrong."

"I can't Kakashi; I've fallen into to much darkness. The only way to save my self is to die."

"Rin, I'm sorry sensei, Obito and Rin this is my entire fault."

Rin was waiting for the warm sensation of death when she saw a red thing fly in front of Kakashi hands.

"Sensei what happened to don't use chidori on a comrade."

"Naruto are you okay." Kakashi looked at the kid who seemed to have changed but his morals were still the same.

"Rin you still can be good, I believe in you and your choice, which means the Uzamaki kid has accepted you."

"Naruto," Rin looked into his blue meaningful eyes and smiled, "Maybe one day I shall return to the leaf but for now I will run and find meaning to my life."

As she said that she dispersed in a blink of an eye and headed towards the mountain. Kakashi looked and smiled Obito last breath lived on. Naruto looked at his wound start to heal and looked at the two other Akutsuki with demonic rage.

Itachi looked at him and knew fighting was meaningless, there mission had been failed and nothing could change it. _Hmph... So Rin couldn't stay longer aww well I'll find her later and make sure she rejoins us._

"Retreat, Samate we'll report to the leader and keep your some of your secret."

Samate looked at Hinata one more time and said "Maybe next time we'll get your team to join our cause, next time."

The two members disappeared in a flash, Kakashi looked at them and attended to Naruto's wounds and so did every one. Kakashi smiled, they all believe in you Naruto.

Hinata looked at her beloved and smiled at him. She hugged him hard and whispered into his ear while he was unconscious, "I'm falling even more in love with you."

Well guys sorry this took long had an exam.

Hope you enjoyed it although it was less fighting more talking.

Next fight it will be more fighting now we introduced every one I need to LOL

Next time

"Naruto well tell every one about you"

"Don't please it's a secret"

"No Naruto, I mean your awesome bloodline." She winked at him and he laughed.

Next chapter

Undeniable Proof


End file.
